Sensors are commonly used in the art of pedal control to measure properties such as rotation. These sensors are typically mounted to the rotation point within a pedal assembly to measure rotation of the pedal. These sensors utilize Hall Effect or other known principles to measure travel and displacement. The sensor module includes separate sensor types such as Hall Effect or inductive. It is not known to combine a rotary sensor with a linear sensor together within an electronic braking system. Furthermore, it is not known to combine a rotary sensor with a linear sensor within the same apparatus so as to minimize parts, weight, and cost of production. As such, it would be advantageous to provide a sensor assembly including those rotary and linear sensors used in connection with an electronic braking system. Further, it would be advantageous to include both Hall-effect and inductive sensors utilizing the benefits of each to achieve best system performance and packaging constraints imposed by the customers.